The sodium glucose co-transporter 2 (SGLT2) is a transporter that reabsorbs glucose from the renal filtrate and prevents the loss of glucose in the urine. Because competitive inhibitors of SGLT2 cause the renal excretion of glucose, they may be used to normalize high blood glucose levels associated with diseases such as diabetes. Handlon, A. L., Expert Opin. Ther. Patents 15(11):1531-1540 (2005).
In the search for new drugs that may be used to treat diabetes, a number of SGLT2 inhibitors have been disclosed. See, e.g., Handlon, supra; U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,117; U.S. patent application publication nos. US 2006/0035841, US 2004/0138439. At least one inhibitor is in clinical development as a treatment for Type 2 diabetes mellitus. See, e.g., Komoroski, B., et al, “Dapagliflozin (BMS-512148), a Selective Inhibitor of the Sodium-Glucose Uptake Transporter 2 (SGLT2), Reduces Fasting Serum Glucose and Glucose Excursion in Type 2 Diabetes Mellitus Patients Over 14 Days” American Diabetes Assn. 67th Scientific Sessions, Abstract 0188-OR (2007).